Re: Dear You
by INF Fern
Summary: Her goodbye gift for him was the truth in a letter. In return, he writes down the sorrow and remorse his heart sings.


**Just finished watching Shigatsu (I'm so late omg). It's 2AM, but whatever. I decided to whip this up, and just post it before I go to bed. I'm not good with this emotional make-readers-cry thing. Please don't kill me.**

 **Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. My dead 2AM eyes didn't catch them.**

 **brb crying**

* * *

 ** _Re: Letter_**

* * *

 _"Don't forget me, okay? That's a promise, okay? I'm glad it's you, after all. Will I reach you? I hope I can reach you."_

* * *

The beach.

 _I'm back._

He, the pianist.

He was back. And he was alone.

 _The tides… will they send my message to her?_

This place… The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks, the sound of the wind blowing gently, flying away like all the dreams he had ever dared to dream… always out of reach, always untouchable.

 _I'm here... Where are you?_

The footprints that Kousei imprinted into the sand as a child had been washed away by the waves so many years ago… but they still stayed with him as cherished memories. He and Tsubaki… how long had it been since they'd raced across shore together? Laughing and panting, so immersed in their joy, that they'd forgotten all about the piano lessons Kousei had scheduled later that afternoon?

Waves would never be able to erase that.

Of course, Kousei would do something stupid like trip over a non-existent rock and graze his knee. Tsubaki would then skid to a stop and backtrack to comfort him and call him a cry baby and…

That had happened a century ago, in another lifetime, when the piano was his companion, and there was someone he could call 'Mother' standing beside him, guiding him gently across the grand piano's keys as he slowly learnt the notes.

" _Kousei!"_ the voice chided softly. " _Remember that C is here…"_

But the voice ceased to speak, silent like a harp without strings. Even so, his piano still had its keys and strings. So... why couldn't he hear the sounds?

All he could do was walk away from the instrument that shaped his childhood.

A century later, a lifetime later, he met a girl – Kaori Miyazono. And with the sound of the violin, she once again guided him back to the piano… as he slowly learnt to embrace who he was, and what was his.

He shook his head, clearing the memories away.

Was he glad that he allowed the black-and-white colours to seep into his world?

He wasn't sure.

 _Is that why I fell for you?_

He wasn't sure.

 _My heart was empty… was that why you filled it so easily?_

He wasn't sure.

 _Do I love you?_

Yes. Of course.

 _Monotone… Without colour. Without sound._

Those were all the whispers of the past. Those were what defined his life before she came.

Kousei's azure-blue eyes slowly looked up at the night sky, dotted with tiny stars stretching across the dark blue vastness like delicate fairy lights. On his face was a small, sad smile, and in his hands was a small glass bottle, glinting under the moonlight.

As he stood there on the sand, standing still in the cold breeze, a single thought crossed his mind.

 _Will it reach you?_

He set it down gently onto the sand, his hands shaking... not from the cold, but from the feeling that had been haunting him ever since she left. Past the clear glass, he could see the folded note he had so carefully slid into the bottle's opening. All this thoughts… all his feelings… He felt his heart wrench, and the familiar sombre emotions of sadness and sorrow blossomed within him.

Was she still here? He hoped so. He hoped with all his heart that the message would reach her. His eyes searched the skies, looking at the infinite amount of stars.

 _It's been awhile, hasn't it?_

Spring would be leaving soon. Will it catch up to her?

The water sprung up to his feet, reaching out from the sea and touching his toes, before retreating back… taking the little glass bottle with the message with it.

Was it spiriting away all his regrets?

 _Will I see you again?_

Somewhere, he knew, the last of spring's cherry blossoms were falling.

And as the petals fell, so did his tears.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice shaking, hoping that somehow the wind would carry his words to her.

He closed his eyes and heard the sound of faint laughter. A soft violin played to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, as a familiar voice sang along.

 _"We're awful singers!"_

Perhaps... somewhere else, in another world, in another lifetime, he and her would take the stage again, and the story of the violinist and the broken pianist would be nothing more than a sad, sad, fairy tale.

* * *

 _Dear Miyazono Kaori,_

 _Canelés. Music. The violin._

 _That was all you cared about. Everything else didn't matter to you. You were carefree. Happy._

 _You were living life without a worry._

 _But like a fleeting dream, when the spring flowers bloomed with all the colours you brought into my world… you left._

 _Who'll be there to scold me when I slump while practising? Who's going to hassle me for canelés? Who's going to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with me under the night sky?_

 _Who's going to take the stage with me?_

 _I'll never forget you._

 _You made it into my heart, and now you're never leaving._

 _Is there a difference between winter's snow and spring's cherry blossoms? They both fall lightly and delicately. Fragile and pretty._

 _So… is there a difference between you and this empty feeling in my heart? They'll both stay with me forever._

 _Forever. Forever and always._

 _Wherever you are now... will this message reach you? Wherever you are now, I hope you can still hear my piano._

 _I love you, Miyazono Kaori._

 _I'm sorry for avoiding you. I'm sorry for not being with you._

 _And thank you._

 _Goodnight. Goodbye._

 _Arima Kousei_


End file.
